


Adeline: Year One

by Celestial_Marie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Marie/pseuds/Celestial_Marie
Summary: Adeline was so excited to learn she was a witch. Attending a school for magic! How amazing! Her and her sister were going to have so much fun in their first year!All original characters aside from professors.
Comments: 1





	Adeline: Year One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is the start of a series for an original character. I hope everyone reading likes it!

Professor Catriona Dedalus was the newest teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most prestigious wizarding school in the world if you asked her. It was a school hidden away from the muggles in Scotland, a majestic castle surrounded by a forest of the most wonderful if not dangerous magical beasts. Catriona had just been appointed the position of transfiguration teacher, something she was extremely pleased about not only because transfiguration was her specialty; a fact she was very proud of considering its difficulty; but because both the current and previous headmasters had both been transfiguration teachers, and she was a very ambitious woman.

Unfortunately with her position of teaching also came the responsibility of dealing with muggle parents. Catriona had nothing against muggles. They were curious people to her. But she could only deal with the marvel and wonder of her abilities so much. Her least favourite aspect of the position so far was telling the little muggle-born children of their abilities. The parents and children either didn’t believe her, would be ridiculously excited about it or in some truly horrible cases would think their child evil or some ridiculous extreme. Either way, it went she didn’t particularly enjoy it. But it was one of her responsibilities and so she would take it on with grace. Hopefully, the Williams family wouldn’t be too unreasonable.

Walking up the walkway to an average-looking house, Catriona prepared herself for what was undoubtedly going to be an unpleasant experience. Ringing the doorbell she waited as she heard a voice call out to a Caroline that he would get the door, then heard footsteps coming.

“Hello. Can I help you?” The man asked politely, covering up the shock of seeing her in her non-muggle robes fairly well. At least they seemed a polite family.

“Yes. I’m Professor Catriona Dedalus from a prestigious school called Hogwarts to which both of your children have been invited. If I could come in to tell you about it?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Adeline Williams was very excited to wake up on May 14. You see it was her birthday today. Adeline and her twin sister Abigail were both turning 11. What a wonderful age to turn. Getting out of bed Adeline turned to pull up the pink and black butterfly quilt, straightening it out to be neat. She then pulled on her light pink fuzzy slippers. Her favourite colour was pink and so all of her favourite things were usually pink. Her pyjamas were a light pink with a grey kitten drinking tea on the shirt and grey kittens on the pants. They matched her slippers wonderfully.

Looking into the mirror over her dresser Adeline decided what to do with her hair. It was her birthday breakfast and she had to look good to attend. She would go in her pyjamas because they were cute but she didn’t know what to do with her hair. Maybe a ponytail? Deciding that was acceptable Adeline pulled her long mane of dark curls up into a high ponytail. Wonderful. Turning on her heel she skipped from her room coming across her sister as she left her own room. 

Adeline and Abigail looked similar. As they should they were sisters. They didn’t look identical however despite the fact they were twins. Adeline always found that confusing. She went to school with another set of twins and besides how they styled their hair they were identical. Their mother said it was because they were fraternal twins. Or was it because they weren’t fraternal? Whatever it doesn’t matter. What matters is that while both sisters were pale Abigail did have a bit of a tan to her and would get slightly darker in the sun where Adeline just burned. Where both sisters had long curls Adeline’s were a dark rich colour and her sisters a lighter golden brown. Both sisters had blue eyes but Adeline was a vibrant blue were her sisters were more of a grey. And while the difference in height wasn’t extreme, Abigail was slightly taller. 

Adeline thought her sister was beautiful and wished she looked more like her. But she didn’t say that anymore because her mother got upset with her, telling her she was just as beautiful just different. Whatever.

“Morning Adie.” Abigail said as they walked down the stairs together.

“Morning! It’s our birthday today!” Adeline exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

“I know. We’re 11 today! Finally preteens.” Abigail replied as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Continuing to walk into the kitchen both sisters greeted their parents. Their father, Christopher was sitting at the table drinking a coffee while reading the newspaper while their mother Caroline was finishing up breakfast.

“Morning girls! Happy birthday!” Their mother said as their father smiled at them both. Caroline then went to fill both of their plates with pancakes, Blueberry/Banana for Abigail and Chocolate chip for Adeline.

“I’d like coffee with my breakfast please.” Adeline announced. “I’m 11 today and old enough to drink it.”

“How about some decaf.” Their mother chuckled, putting a pod in the Tassimo to brew for Adeline.

“Acceptable.”

“Abie would you like some coffee?” Caroline asked the older twin

“No thanks. I’ll stick with a cup of tea.” Just then the doorbell ringed.

“Hmm. I wonder who that could be on a Saturday morning.” Their mother wondered as their father got up from the table. “Don’t worry Caroline, I’ll get the door.”

Adeline heard mumbling from the hallway as she munched on her delicious pancakes. Her mother truly was a marvellous cook. Caroline set a cup of decaf in front of Adeline and a cup of tea in front of Abigail. Adeline took a sip and decided she would be adding some milk and sugar to her coffee. Taking another sip she decided that was much better. Just then her father walked back into the room with a very peculiarly dressed woman wearing a dark green robe. 

“Hello, all. I am Professor Catriona Dedalus from Hogwarts school. I’m here because both of your daughters have been accepted into our fine institution.” The interestingly dressed women greeted them all. She seemed like a very stern woman.

“Oh? I don’t think we applied to any boarding schools. It is a boarding school yes? I don’t recognize that school as around here.” The girl's mother Caroline replied.

“Yes it is a boarding school and you wouldn’t have heard of it. I assure you however the school is highly prestigious. Your daughters were applied to it when they were born.” Professor Dedalus replied.

“How can that be?” Asked their father, sitting at the table. “Would you like to take a seat?”

“No thank you. Tell me. Have any of you ever noticed anything…. strange about either of your girls?” Asked Professor Dedalus.

“Strange how?” Caroline asked, sitting at the table herself.

“Strange as in doing things unexplainable. Or maybe strange things happening around them?” Adeline looked between the professor and her parents as she added more maple syrup to her pancakes. Her parents shared a look between them.

“Well, there were a few odd things when they were little. Toys appearing from across the room. Bottle temperatures changing. Honestly, though we were probably just imagining it.” Adeline’s mother replied as Adeline took another bite of her food. Looking at Abigail Adeline wrinkled her nose at her sister eating her pancakes without maple syrup and just butter. Honestly. The sisters shared a look however as they had never heard anything to make them think their childhood wasn’t normal.

“I assure you that neither of you imagined anything. Your daughters are witches, and as such, it would be wise to have them attend Hogwarts to learn to harness and control their abilities.” Replied the stern-looking woman. Adeline’s family froze for a moment before erupting in laughter.

“Witches? Please we all know magic doesn’t exist!” Christopher laughed out. Just then Professor Dedalus pulled out a long skinny piece of wood, pointing it at all the dishes. Suddenly everything on the table started floating in front of them. Abigail screamed while Adeline dropped her cutlery, staring in shock as the plates, cups, cutlery, napkins all floated in midair.

“How are you doing that?” Caroline asked, waving her hand under everything.

“I’m a witch. Your daughters will be able to do this and much more after a year at Hogwarts.”

“Mom can we go!” Adeline screamed. “I wanna learn to do magic!”

“Could anything bad happen if they don’t learn to control it?” Christopher asked as Caroline kept staring at the table contents floating.

“It could be dangerous if they don’t learn to control it. Accidental magic is usually harmless but not always. Trying to suppress it would be extremely dangerous.” Professor Dedalus replied as she lowered everything back to the table. “I have both of their letters here. It contains their acceptance letters as well as everything they will need to attend.”

Adeline grabbed her letter and ripped into it, breaking the wax seal that looked like a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. Looking at the to letters Adeline noticed the peculiar green ink before focusing on the letter that listed the supplies they would be needing.

“A wand, a cauldron, where do we find all of this?” Caroline asked as she looked at the letter over Abigail's shoulder.

“Diagon Alley in London. I’ll take you there tomorrow if the girls will be attending.” Replied the professor.

“Mom please can we go!” Adeline asked for a second time.

“Oh please, mom I wanna learn to do magic! It would be so amazing!” Abigail added with her hands clasped together in front of her. Their parents shared a look with each other before their mother smiled and nodded at them.

“Of course you both can go.”

“Wonderful. If tomorrow works for you both then I’ll return then to take you all to Diagon Alley. Now if you don’t mind showing me out?”

“Oh, of course. Just this way.” Christopher resounded, getting up to guide the professor out of the house. Adeline looked at her letter again before looking up at her sister, both girls sharing a giant smile. Hogwarts. This was going to be amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is already in progress and should be up soon.


End file.
